Known footrest assemblies generally include a static or fixed position that does not vary according to the vehicle occupant's preference. In an occupant compartment disposed in a vehicle interior, an open floorboard is generally preferred as compared to one constrained by a fixed footrest. Further, a fixed footrest assembly can become impractical when considering the driver's side architecture of a park brake pedal and its execution path.
The present invention provides a deployable footrest which gives vehicle occupants a footrest option based on their reference. Further, the present invention avoids constraints having to deal with a park brake pedal as the present invention is adapted to stow prior to park brake actuation.